


Einen Fuß vor den anderen

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 6 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x11, Fehlende Szene, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:"Ganz neu am College anzufangen ist beängstigend, Mann. Das versteht jeder." 6x11 Reaction-Fic, in der Blaines erster Tag an der NYU nicht allzu toll verläuft... bis Elliott auftaucht.





	Einen Fuß vor den anderen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Foot In Front Of The Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562367) by [apropensityforcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apropensityforcharm/pseuds/apropensityforcharm). 

> In der 11. Folge von Staffel 6 erwähnt Kurt so ganz nebenbei, dass Blaine an der NYU (New York University) angenommen worden ist. Hier kommt die 'fehlende Szene' dazu. Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile). Du bist die beste Beta, die man sich wünschen kann <3

An seinem ersten Tag an der NYU zittern Blaines Hände so sehr, dass er sein Handy auf den Asphalt fallen lässt und das Glas des Bildschirms mittendurch einen Riss bekommt.

Und offensichtlich ist das ein ganz schlechtes Omen dafür, wie der Rest des Tages verlaufen wird.

Als Blaine angefangen hatte, an der Dalton zu unterrichten, hatte es sich unglaublich seltsam angefühlt, wieder von heranwachsenden Jungs umgeben zu sein, die nicht wussten wohin mit ihren Hormonen. Und offenbar ist es egal, um welche Generation es sich handelt, die New Directions werden _immer _ein Schock fürs Nervenkostüm sein. Aber er hatte sich schnell wieder an sie gewöhnt, hatte sich an das hyperaktive Tempo der Showchor-Wettkämpfe angepasst – und jetzt ist auch das wieder vorbei und er ist wieder hier, an einer Hochschule.

Die Veränderungen sind so schnell und plötzlich erfolgt, und wieder einmal hat Blaine das Gefühl, als hätte er sein Gleichgewicht verloren, als wäre der Boden unter seinen Füßen uneben und schwankte und versuchte, ihn zu Fall zu bringen.

Aber dieses Mal wird er nicht hinfallen.

Die NYU ist so _riesig_, dass Blaine sich ziemlich überwältigt fühlt. Nachdem er an einem nur auf Schauspiel spezialisierten College wie der NYADA gewesen ist, ist die schiere Größenausdehnung dieser Universität ungeheuerlich. Sie erinnert Blaine an eine Hydra: zu viele Köpfe, um sie alle zu zählen; zu viele Bereiche, die um sein Interesse wetteifern, und keine Möglichkeit zu erkennen, welcher der richtige Weg ist und welcher ihm das Genick brechen wird, wenn er nicht aufpasst. Er hat sich bereits für alle Kurse eingetragen, die ihn auch nur annähernd einer Karriere in den darstellenden Künsten näherbringen, aber seine Hände halten immer noch zögernd inne, wenn sich seine Computermaus über einen der angebotenen Kurse im Bereich Lehramt bewegt.

Aber nein – auf einer Bühne stehen... das ist es, was er machen will, und dessen ist sich Blaine ganz sicher. Nie ist er selbstsicherer und glücklicher, als wenn er auf einer Bühne steht und das Publikum an seinen Lippen hängt, und wenn die Zweifel ihre Fühler ausstrecken, dann muss er sich nur selbst wieder daran erinnern.

Kurt verabschiedet ihn an ihrer Wohnungstür und ist ganz zappelig vor Aufregung und selbst als er ihn zum Abschied küsst, kann er nicht aufhören dümmlich zu grinsen – Kurt, der wahrscheinlich aufgeregter ist als Blaine; Kurt, der ihn heute Morgen mit einem Stapel Pfannkuchen geweckt hat, der größer war als Blaine; Kurt, der die halbe Nacht aufgeblieben ist, um Blaines Bücher und Schreibsachen zu sortieren und alles vorzubereiten, damit sein erster Tag perfekt wird. (Kurt, der nächste Woche sein _viertes _Jahr an der NYADA antritt, während Blaine ganz knapp einer Wiederholung seines ersten Collegejahres entkommen ist. Aber alles ist gut. Sie haben darüber geredet und es ist in Ordnung.

Aber anscheinend war Blaines kaputter Handybildschirm doch ein böses Omen; er merkt schon bald, dass es egal ist, wie sorgfältig Kurt ihm geholfen hat, sich vorzubereiten, denn farbig markierte Notizhefte sind so ziemlich das einzig Positive, das dieser Tag zu bieten hat. Zu seiner ersten Vorlesung kommt er zwanzig Minuten zu spät – die U-Bahn hatte Verspätung und er könnte _schwören_, dass diese Tür noch nicht da war, als er das erste Mal hier vorbeigelaufen ist – und er hatte nicht mal realisiert, dass er ein Schauspiel-Tutorial hat, bis der Kurs bereits eine halbe Stunde am Laufen war, denn _alle anderen Kurse fangen erst nächste Woche an,_ und jetzt scheint er zu allem Übel auch noch sein Geld zuhause vergessen zu haben. Das heißt: kein Mittagessen und, Grundgütiger, Blaine ist am Verhungern.

Blaine hasst das College.

Er schreibt Kurt eine Nachricht: _Hab mich auf dem Weg zu meinem ersten Kurs verlaufen :( _

und Kurt schreibt zurück:_ Ich hab dir doch einen Lageplan vorne in die Tasche gepackt, du _ _Knallkopf _ _ xxx _

Von _der _Seite her hat er also wahrscheinlich auch kein Mitgefühl zu erwarten.

Missmutig sitzt er in sich zusammengesunken am Tisch eines Cafés, das er am Rand des Campus entdeckt hat – denn wenn er schon keinen Kaffee _trinken _kann, dann kann er zumindest den Duft inhalieren – als eine schwere Hand auf seinen Rücken fällt und eine fröhliche Stimme ausruft: "Blaine! Ich hab dich gefunden!"

Erschrocken zuckt Blaine zusammen und dreht sich um, um zu sehen, wer... Elliott Gilbert. Elliott Gilbert, in einem burgunderfarbenen Henley-Shirt, lässt sich lächelnd auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Blaine fallen und scheint sich ziemlich sicher zu sein, dass er willkommen ist.

Oh Gott, _Elliott_.

In seiner Panik darüber, wieder ans College zurückzugehen, hat Blaine irgendwie vollkommen vergessen, dass er an dieser Universität bereits Freunde hat.

(Und... naja. Tatsache ist, dass Kurt mit Elliott immer enger befreundet gewesen war als Blaine. Die beiden verstanden sich einfach auf eine ganz besondere Art und Weise, die Blaine immer beneidet hatte. Blaine hat das letzte Mal persönlich mit ihm geredet, lange bevor Kurt mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, aber er weiß, dass Kurt mit ihm in Kontakt geblieben ist. Er kennt Elliott und er weiß, dass er sich wahrscheinlich sogar geweigert hätte, Partei zu ergreifen, aber als alles vor die Hunde gegangen war, da hatte er nichts riskieren wollen.)

Elliott lächelt ihn an – lässig, unbeschwert und völlig unvoreingenommen, und Blaine beschleicht das Gefühl, als wüsste er ganz genau, was er gerade denkt.

"Kurt hat mich gebeten, heute ein Auge auf dich zu haben", erklärt Elliott vermutlich als Reaktion auf Blaines Sprachlosigkeit. "Er sagte, du hättest dich womöglich ein bisschen _verlaufen_."

Blaine verdreht die Augen. "Sag Kurt, dass ich seinen Lageplan gefunden habe, vielen Dank auch."

Elliott beugt sich vor und tippt Blaine aufs Handgelenk. "Sag ihm das selbst, du bist sein Ehemann."

Blaine macht den Mund auf, um etwas zu antworten und hält inne. Denn ganz im Ernst – es sind bereits Monate vergangen und trotzdem glaubt er nicht, dass er sich an diesem Wort jemals satthören wird – _Ehemann_.

Elliott bricht kopfschüttelnd in Gelächter aus. "Ihr seid zwei hoffnungslose Fälle", sagt er liebevoll. "Du kannst nicht mal das Wort hören, ohne diesen liebeskranken Blick zu kriegen."

Blaine blickt lachend auf seine Hände hinab, die er auf der Tischplatte verschränkt hat. "Na ja, weißt du", sagt er. "Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit ist das noch nicht mal eine Option gewesen. Es ist etwas Besonderes."

Elliott gibt einen summenden Ton von sich. "Nur zur Information: ich finde, es ist verrückt", sagt er. "Vollkommen großartig und absolut vorhersehbar, aber auch ganz schön verrückt."

Von jedem anderen klänge das wie ein Tadel. Von Elliott klingt es fast bewundernd.

Trotzdem. Blaine fragt: "Dann haben wir also deinen... Segen?"

Elliott lacht schnaubend. "Ich meine, Mann, du und Kurt, ihr hattet immer vor, dieses Märchen auszuleben, ganz egal wie, ich glaube also nicht, dass es einen Unterschied macht, wie der Rest von uns darüber denkt", sagt er.

"Nein, aber ich meine..." Blaine sucht nach den richtigen Worten. "Findest du, es war die richtige Entscheidung?" Denn wenn es jemanden gibt, dessen Meinung Gewicht hat, dann Elliott. Elliott ist dreimal besonnener, als alle anderen von Kurt oder Blaines Freunden zusammen. Er denkt tatsächlich nach über das, was er tut, anstatt einfach seinen Impulsen und Leidenschaften zu folgen; nach zwei Jahren an der McKinley hatte Blaine so etwas nicht mehr für möglich gehalten. Er weiß nicht, welche Gespräche Kurt und Elliott miteinander geführt haben in der Zeit, als er von Blaine getrennt war, aber er weiß, dass Elliott ein unparteiischer Richter gewesen wäre. Nicht dass Blaine es jemals zugeben würde, aber dieser Mann ist seiner Meinung nach nur noch um Haaresbreite davon entfernt, Burt-Hummel-Weisheit zu besitzen.

Elliott zuckt die Schultern. "Alter, so lange ihr nicht eure alten Fehler wiederholt, werdet ihr beiden diese Stadt im Sturm erobern. Zur Hölle, warum auch nicht?"

"Genau!", grinst Blaine. "Warum, zum Teufel, nicht."

Elliott lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten und streckt sich. "Also ernsthaft, soll ich dir den Weg irgendwohin zeigen?", fragt er und reibt mit der Hand über die Tattoos an seinem Arm. "Denn ich würde alles dafür tun, mein Wissen weiterzugeben, junger Padawan. Wie zum Beispiel, dass die Tonaufnahmekabinen drüben im Westflügel _absolut _schalldicht sind, nur für den Fall, dass du und Kurt mal ein kleines Abenteuer wagen..."

"Oh mein Gott, Elliott", stammelt Blaine.

"Es ist ja nicht so, als wüssten wir nicht alle, wozu ihr beiden fähig seid, Blaine!", säuselt er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. "Oh! Und wenn du dich irgendwann mal berauschen willst: Professor Hasber lässt immer seine Kursräume unverschlossen und dort riecht es eigentlich _ständig _nach Gras, was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund dafür ist, dass sein Unterricht so abgefahren ist..."

"Elliott – "

"Und ganz unter uns, ich habe letztes Jahr eins der geheimen Alkohollager der Studentenverbindung gefunden, wenn du also irgendwann mal Lust hast, dir den Zorn von hundert Verbindungsbrüdern zuzuziehen, dann kannst du das voll ausnutzen – "

"Elliott!", ruft Blaine und Elliott grinst schon wieder dieses breite Grinsen, das strahlt wie die Sonne.

"Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist", gesteht Blaine nach einer Weile. "Dann ist alles nicht ganz so... einschüchternd."

Elliott greift quer über den Tisch nach Blaines Handgelenk und seine warme Haut berührt Blaines. "Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass Kurt nur wollte, dass ich dir zeige, wo alles ist, oder?", fragt er und schaut Blaine eindringlich an. "Ganz neu am College anzufangen ist beängstigend, Mann. Das versteht jeder."

"Ja", sagt Blaine leise.

Sie schweigen für eine Weile, bevor Elliott sich wieder zurücklehnt. "Also, was hältst du von Eyeliner?", fragt er nachdenklich. "Bis jetzt hab ich's nicht geschafft, Kurt dazu zu überreden, aber _du_..."

"Ach nein", sagt Blaine, rutscht auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten und hebt abwehrend die Hände. "Nein, dieses Rockstar-Getue ist doch eher dein Ding, Mister."

"Kurt würde augenblicklich über dich herfallen!"

Blaine überlegt einen Moment. "Glaubst du?"

Elliott beugt sich mit glänzenden Augen vor. "Ich _weiß _es."

Auch Blaine beugt sich vor. "Elliott Gilbert", sagt er sehr ernst. "Ich glaube, das ist der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft."

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Und nur fürs Protokoll: ich hoffe sehr, dass Blaine sich diese Sache mit dem Lehramt doch nochmal überlegt. Er wäre ein wunderbarer Musiklehrer! Ich freue mich über Kudos und Kommentare <3


End file.
